wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Real Americans
In February 2013, Jack Swagger returned to television following an extended absence with a new manager, Zeb Colter. Colter, an advocate of anti-illegal immigration beliefs, would strongly influence Swagger in the following months, with the two developing the catchphrase "We the People!". By June 2013, Swagger had once again taken a leave of absence to undergo surgery on his hand. In his absence, Colter acquired Antonio Cesaro (who had previously been an active member of the roster) as a client on the June 17 Raw. Once again, Colter's belief systems were transferred over to his client. In spite of the fact that Cesaro is of European heritage, seemingly serving as an antonym personified for Colter's xenophobia, Colter justified his inclusion as a "Real American" because of his entry to the country legally. Swagger began accompanying Cesaro alongside Colter on the July 1 Raw, during which Cesaro defeated Cody Rhodes. At the July 14 Money in the Bank pay-per view, both Cesaro and Swagger competed in the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank ladder match, however both were unsuccessful. It's important to note that the two aided each other throughout the match and even entered the ring together, accompanied by Colter. The following night on Raw, billed as "The Real Americans", they were defeated by The Usos. At Night of Champions, they lost a Tag Team Turmoil for a WWE Tag Team Championship match, being lastly eliminated by The Prime Time Players, after eliminating both The Usos and Tons of Funk. The following night on Raw, they would once again lose another number one contender match for the tag team titles against The Usos and Tons of Funk. They started a feud with Santino Marella and The Great Khali after Santino beat Cesaro in his return match at his hometown. At Battleground, they beat Santino Marella and The Great Khali after Cesaro swung The Great Khali several times. They would start a feud with Los Matadores after Zeb Colter called them "Los Illegals". They would continue to confront Los Matadores for the next several weeks with Zeb Colter coming out with a whip, mocking El Torito. At the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view, they were defeated by Los Matadores to conclude their feud. The following night on Raw, they defeated the WWE Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes and Goldust, thus earning themselves a future title shot. They got their title shot on the November 22nd edition of SmackDown, but were defeated by Cody Rhodes and Goldust. At Survivor Series, The Real Americans along with The Shield defeated the team of Rey Mysterio, The Usos, Cody Rhodes and Goldust. On the December 13 SmackDown, it was announced that The Real Americans would face Rey Mysterio and The Big Show, Ryback and Curtis Axel, and Cody Rhodes and Goldust for the WWE Tag Team Championships at the TLC pay-per-view. They were the second team eliminated after Big Show delivered a WMD to Cesaro at the event. Both Swagger and Cesaro would compete in the Royal Rumble match, coming in at No. 7 and No. 21, respectively, with both being eliminated by Kevin Nash and Roman Reigns, respectively. Tensions were teased between Zeb Colter and Jack Swagger the following night on Raw as Cesaro was forced to calm down Swagger after Colter had slapped him. On the January 31st, 2014 edition of Smackdown, Cesaro would defeat Dolph Ziggler to qualify to compete in the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, but Swagger lost to a returning Christian the same night, being unable to join his partner in the match for the title. The following week on Raw, after Swagger once again lost to Christian, Colter once again threw a temper tantrum on Swagger as Cesaro nodded his head. The night after the Elimination Chamber event on Raw, Cesaro took on Big E. He lost by disqualification, when Swagger interfered and applied an ankle lock submission hold to Big E. Despite ongoing issues, Swagger and Cesaro defeated The Usos on the Raw episode on March 17, possibly putting them in line for a shot at the tag titles. At the WrestleMania XXX pre-show, Swagger and Cesaro were unable to capture the tag team titles from The Usos in a Fatal 4 Way, which also included RybAxel and Los Matadores. After the match, Swagger applied the Patriot Lock on Cesaro, but Colter ordered them to shake hands. However, Cesaro would deliver the Cesaro Swing on Swagger, signalling the end of The Real Americans. Later that night, Cesaro won the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal and a large trophy. The following night on Raw, Cesaro ended his relationship with Colter and announced that he is now a Paul Heyman Guy, which resulted in Swagger attacking Cesaro and destroying the trophy. They would go on to have a match, which Cesaro won after Swagger got himself counted out. On the April 21st edition of Raw, Swagger cost Cesaro a shot at entering the finals of the Intercontinental Championship tournament against Rob Van Dam. After the match, Cesaro once again delivered the Cesaro Swing to Swagger. Category:Tag Team